Sasuke In RamenLand
by Adreniline-Junky
Summary: Sasuke goes to his friend's party and what does he find? A White Rabbit named Hinata Who says his bro wants to see him, that's what! Where is this going to lead him? Rated M for sexual innuendos a pervy king and brotherly-love btw a weasel and a cockatoo


Hi there. I don't know whether I should start this but my muse told me to write it after the "Annoying Cousin" gave me part of the idea. Don't own but sorely wish I did. I'd be rich and have my own guy on guy show. Ah the wonders of fan fiction. I love this place so, so much.

* * *

One day, Sasuke was partying at his friend, Shino's house, when he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. Now he was sure he was just seeing things right then so he didn't worry about it. That is, until later when another of his friends, Kiba said "Lookie what I found! A Play-Boy Bunny! Hey, Shino, I didn't know you hired one!"

"I didn't." Shino stated simply.

"Then who did?" questioned Kiba, who was slowly cornering her.

"I don't know maybe Sasuke did." Shino murmured.

"I'm... I'm... I'm gonna be late." stammered the supposed Play-Boy Bunny, who, at the time was wondering what that was. Sasuke was confused. He'd swear he'd seen her before. She was in a pair of skinny jeans that were an off-white color and a tank-top that was the purest of whites, yet she had rabbit ears and tail the same color as her tank-top.

Sasuke was also very curious about who she was so he lied. "She's my cousin, her name is..."

"H... H... Hinata" she whispered. She was glad for him coming to the rescue but she was seriously going to be late at this rate.

"Oh, Sasuke why didn't you tell us you had such a smoking hot cousin?" Kiba mumbled.

"Because I was supposed take her home but I forgot. Lets go Hinata" Sasuke, then wrapped an arm around her and started to walk her towards the front door.

They managed to get to Sasuke's car but when Hinata tried to walk away Sasuke put her into his car and drove away.

"W... w... where are w...w... we going" whimpered Hinata. She was scared that he was one of those people who tried to take advantage of girls in their cars when they pretended to take them home.

"Where do you want me to drop you off at? The only reason I made you get in the car with me was if we left separately they would have gotten suspicious and doubted me and the lie." explained an impatient Sasuke. "Also, who are you? I've sworn I've seen you before. Also, those are some awesome ears, they're so realistic! Where can I get some like yours?

"M... m... my parents gave them to me. And can you just take me to..." Hinata rattled off an address without stuttering once like she's said it a million time before. Meanwhile in her head, she was wondering whether or not to take him to see the king. 'Kakashi would know what to do in this situation. I wasn't supposed to even be seen.' "Hey can y...y...you hurry up I'm going t...t...to be late" she muttered absent-mindedly. She was so confused.

"Sure, by the way Hinata? What were you doing at the party?"

"I was seeing if a c...c...certain Sasuke Uchiha was there because his brother w...w...wanted me to give him a m...m...message and to see if he wanted to come to visit him."

"First of all, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and secondly... REALLY?"

"Oh then you might want to hurry up because our ride there leaves in about 15 minutes."

When they arrived, they were stopped at the security booth of a warehouse whose guard wanted some identification. Which seemed really weird, since he had fox ears and tail that were also very realistic. Yet they had two minutes until their ride left.

"Please tell me who you are and why you want to get into the warehouse."

"We are Hinata, the White Rabbit, and S... s...sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's Brother, and we want to get in b...b...because Itachi invited Sasuke to visit him and I got permission to go get him."

"Well, I wasn't told so you're not allowed in." He snickered at that then said, "I'm sorry Hinata, but don't you recognize me? I'm you ticket out of here so you should recognize me."

"Wait...Kyuubi? Is that you? You evil little fox!" Hinata at first was shocked that he was allowed out of there in the first place then extremely mad that she got tricked by the one person she thought would be scared of this place because it was his first time here.

"Well, are we going to go or not?" Sasuke was impatient because his brother disappeared about 7 years ago and he desperately wanted to see him again.

"Sure. But Sasuke. Meet Kyuubi. Your Brother's boyfriend."

"HIS WHAT?"

"Boyfriend. I'm his boyfriend."

* * *

How did you like? Not to shabby if I say so myself. Also can you guess what Kyuubi is? I'll give you a hint. It is a slight alteration of one of the characters from Alice in Wonderland and it starts with a "C". Now tell me what he is ! Because I want to know how many people that read this understand where I'm going with this story. Please review. Once I get 3 reviews I'll update sometime after that


End file.
